


Remus Lupin's Marauders

by alex435



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, Harry Potter References, Harry Potter prequel, Hogwarts, Humor, Loneliness, The Marauders - Freeform, Werewolf, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex435/pseuds/alex435
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Harry Potter prequel story about The Marauders, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. It starts in there 2nd year at Hogwarts, before they know that Remus is a werewolf and will follow the group through their years at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

          Under the light of the rising sun after a full moon, a twelve-year-old boy could be seen staggering out of what was now nicknamed “The Shrieking Shack.” The boy was disheveled, wearing worn and ripped clothes that hung off of his thin, ragged frame. His light brown hair, which gave the impression that its color could fade in an instant, was matted down with sweat on his forehead. His face was marred with scratches and bruises, much like the rest of his body. His eyes were tired and they reflected a pain that is not so common to find in most twelve-year-old boys.  He lifted his weary gaze from the snow-dusted ground and saw Madame Pomfrey rushing over to him. She always came on these mornings. She supposed that some people might be repulsed by his situation, but to her, he was just a boy. A boy, who was sick, scared and needed to be helped. She reached him just as he collapsed onto the cold ground, too exhausted to go any further. She picked him up with the help of a levitating charm and turned around back towards the castle. She looked down at his young yet dreadfully solemn face, and brushed his dirty hair off of his forehead, only revealing more injuries from the previous night.

           “Oh Remus, you poor thing.” She whispered before she quickened her pace. The sooner she got him inside, the better.

           Remus slowly opened his eyes, straining against the harsh light of the infirmary. He sat up gingerly and looked down at himself to survey the damage of the prior night. All of the major wounds had been healed leaving only a faint soreness. He touched his face and only felt a couple scratches and bruises. He felt enormous gratitude for Madame Pomfrey and then collapsed back down onto the bed in exhaustion. This was usual, he wouldn’t feel completely well again for a few days, but this didn’t matter to Remus. He was always happiest on the days after his transition. On these days, the looming pressure of the next full moon felt far away, and as long as he didn’t dwell on the last full moon, he felt that he could be normal for once. He closed his eyes just as he heard footsteps and voices approaching the infirmary door.

           “A-are you sure about this? I mean skipping class?” said one of the voices outside, nervously.

           “ C’mon Peter! We’re not gonna get caught, and if we did, what could they really do to us?” Another voice exclaimed loudly without any attempt at discretion, almost as if he was daring someone to find and challenge them.

           “Sirius, sh!” Peter whispered frantically. Remus smiled as he could just picture Peter flailing his arms in a panic trying to rein Sirius in as Sirius just continued whatever it is he was doing with an arrogant smile.  As the footsteps neared the entrance, he heard the last voice, James.

           “Alright, quiet down guys. You’re going to give Peter a stroke. And don’t worry; we’re just missing potions. No big deal.” The towering doors then banged open as James Potter casually walked in, followed by Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.  Remus sat up again and smiled at them. He still couldn’t quite believe that he had made actual friends. _They won’t be so friendly once they find out what you are,_ added a doubting voice in Remus’ head that he did his best to ignore. Remus’ friends always visited him when he was in the infirmary and while Remus was beyond grateful of this, in fact he was quite astonished that they made the effort every time, he hated lying to them time and time again. They were all under the impression that Remus had some kind of illness that flared up once in a while. He couldn’t help but wonder how long this lie would last.

           “Remus.” James nodded to him fondly as he slouched against the wall next to his bed.

           “Still alive then, mate?” Sirius joked before jumping on to the foot of the bed and making himself comfortable.

           “It appears so.” Remus responded, smiling at Sirius and attempting to wretch his foot out of where Sirius had landed on top of it. Peter stood awkwardly next to the nightstand and looked down worriedly at Remus. Remus had assured the three of them that his “illness” was in no way life threatening, but for some reason Peter had never believed him and always seemed to be afraid that Remus was going to drop dead every time he wound up in the infirmary. Peter opened his mouth to say something but Remus cut him off with an exasperated smile,

           “Before you ask Peter; no I am not dying, nor will I be dying in the foreseeable future. So stop looking so scared please.”  Peter smiled back apologetically and plopped down on the floor. Remus looked around warmly at his group of visitors.

           “So, skipping potions eh?” He said with a grin, “ Whose idea was that?” He looked expectantly at Sirius. Sirius leaned back and raised his arms in defense.

           “Don’t look at me. This was all James,” He replied with mock severity as James laughed in the background. “I would _never_ even dream of skipping a class”

           “Oh right, of course you wouldn’t, my _sincerest_ apologies. “ Remus replied sarcastically. Sirius pretended to look wounded by his comment, when James said

           “Come now, we all know who coerced us into breaking one of our dear school rules. It was Peter, of course!” The whole group, even Peter, started laughing at the absurdity of the statement and the longer they laughed, the more riotous they became. Eventually the sound alerted Madame Pomfrey to their presence. She bustled into the room and shouted disapprovingly,

           “Pettigrew, Potter, Black! Remus needs rest and if I’m not mistaken, you three should be in potions at this moment!”

           “We just wanted to make sure our friend here was alright, we were—“

           “Oh spare me, Mr. Potter.” Madame Pomfrey said sharply as she ushered them out of the room. “Just get to class. That means immediately Mr. Black!” She scolded, anticipating the fact that he might just wander the halls for the remainder of the class. As they left, they turned around and waved back to Remus encouragingly one last time, before the heavy doors banged shut leaving them on the other side and Remus alone once more.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Remus slowly made his way towards the great hall, trying to hide his limp even though there was no one around. He had been released from the infirmary and lunch had just started. Madame Pomfrey had tried to convince him to stay the rest of the day but Remus insisted on getting back to routine as soon as possible.  
When he reached the great hall, he opened the door just enough to slip through the crack. He paused and looked around the vast hall filled with hundreds of students eating, talking, and laughing. Once he saw his friends sitting in their usual spot at the end of the Gryffindor table, farthest away from the teachers, he shuffled over to them with his head down, hoping that no one would notice his late entrance. He sat down next to Peter and across from James and Sirius, smiling at them before helping himself to the great expanse of food. Remus ate a lot. More than anyone he knew, especially the week after a full moon. James, who was in the middle of animatedly telling a story smiled back at Remus without pausing.

“-so, I had just spotted Snivelus, and when I was sneaking up behind him, I saw her. She was the most amazing looking girl I’ve ever seen and-“ Sirius interrupted with,

“Wait, a girl like this, with Snivelus? C’mon James!”

“I know, I know,” James replied, nodding his head enthusiastically, “I don't get it either.” He leaned back into his chair with a look of disbelief.

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Sirius said, stretching his arms in the air.

“No, I was there, Sirius! James is right!” Peter chimed in eagerly.

“Ah, but Peter, you could be charmed be any girl with a beating heart,” Sirius joked.

“Whatever,” Peter said and he went back to eating. Peter was always the slowest eater, taking small rat-like bites.

“You’re talking about Lily Evans,” Remus said after swallowing a gigantic bite of food.

“How do you know?” Sirius exclaimed.

“She’s Severus’ best friend. She helped me with my potions homework the other night,” Remus shrugged.

“Alright then, what does she look like?” Sirius questioned with good natured suspicion. Remus paused and James looked at him expectantly,

“Oh, um well, she’s, she’s uh fine. Yeah, fine, I guess.” Remus answered hesitantly, blushing deep red and turning his attention back to his food. Sirius, oblivious to Remus’ embarrassment, clapped James on the back and laughed triumphantly while James smiled and eyed Remus knowingly. 

The conversation lulled as James and Sirius went in for seconds, and Remus for thirds. When they were almost done eating, Peter suddenly began rummaging through his bag.

“Remus,” he said, “I got you you’re homework from Potions and Herbology.” He handed Remus a stack of papers.

“Thanks, Peter.” Remus replied, putting the contents in his own bag.

“Hey!” Sirius cried. “Why didn’t you get _my_ Potions homework?” It turned out that Sirius had in fact proved Madame Pomfrey’s suspicions and skipped the remainder of the potions class.

“Because,” Peter huffed,” you weren't supposed to skip. Remus was _ill_.” He leaned in as he said the last word, pronouncing it like just saying the word could make Remus drop dead at that very moment.

“Nah,” Sirius replied, shaking his head and laughing. “I think you just like him better, eh mate?” Peter was about to reply but James cut him off and stood up.

“C’mon guys, Mcgonagall will have our heads if we don’t get to transfiguration on time.” The rest of the boys followed suit and then let James lead them out of the great hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short, but the next one will be up soon! I already have it written, I just haven't had time to type it up. Please Review! Constructive criticism is very appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

     They filed into the Transfiguration room one by one.  When they passed the desk at the front of the room, they each nodded respectfully at the stern-looking cat sitting on top of it. They made their way down the aisle to their desks in the back of the room. Sirius and James sat at one desk and Remus and Peter sat at the desk directly next to theirs. Remus and Peter chatted quietly, waiting for class to begin. Next to them though, Sirius hurriedly copied down James' homework that was due practically at any moment. Remus didn't understand it. He knew that Sirius was very bright, he had seen it on many occasions, yet when it came to school, Sirius was terrible. Copying James' homework had become a usual occurrence, although Sirius always asked to use Remus' first. Remus, even though he knew that Sirius was asking out of laziness rather than confusion, always replied with the same "Sirius, if you don't understand it, I'll just help you with it instead." At that point, Sirius would go to James who would just hand Sirius the completed homework for him to copy, if in fact James had completed it. James wasn't perfect either. 

     Once the last empty chair in the classroom had been filled, the cat on top of the desk sprang off of it and turned into an equally stern-looking women wearing green robes with her hair tied in a tight bun upon her head. As usual, the class gave Professor Mcgonagall's transformation a round of applause. Sirius and James were particularly enthusiastic. They both found the concept of animagi fascinating and they routinely badgered Mcgonagall about it. Remus on the other hand, could't imagine wanting to spend more time as an animal nor anyone wanting to be an animal willingly at all. Although, he supposed it had to be different. Mcgonagall was still herself when she was a cat, whereas Remus lost everything he was when the full moon came and the wolf took control, leaving no more room in Remus' warped body for who he really was. 

     Mcgonagall began her lecture, discussing the dangers of transfiguring things and not being able to right them. Remus took notes in order to keep himself awake. The exhaustion that had slowly been creeping up over him had finally hit him suddenly. Peter did not take notes, rather he was eagerly watching James and Sirius levitate objects off their desks and then ramming them into each other in midair. It was when they set their attention to random objects on some Slytherin student's desk that Mcgonagall asked, 

     "Who remembers what we practiced yesterday? Potter?" James dropped his wand and quickly lifted his gaze to Mcgonagall after hearing his name. He faced her severe gaze head on and smiled knowingly, even though he had no idea what the question was in the first place. 

     "Um," he began.

     "Avifors" Remus whispered, moving his mouth as little as possible. 

     "Avifors! To change to target into a flock of birds!" James finished happily, grinning up at Mcgonagall.

     "Thank you,  _Lupin_." Mcgonagall said tightly, tilting her head to where Remus was sitting. James threw his arms up and made a face of mock offense. Remus gave a small embarrassed smile and looked back down at his notes. When Mcgonagall turned her attention back to the rest of the class, Remus leaned over to smile at James. Sirius and James were both laughing and they gave Remus a discreet thumbs up. Remus stifled a laugh and then listened to the rest of the lecture. 

     At the end of class, Remus followed his friends to the door but just as he was about to leave, Mcgonagall called,

     "Remus, if I could keep you for a moment." Remus' friends hesitated by the door to wait for him, but Remus urged them to leave,

     "Go on, I'll catch up," he whispered. Sirius gave him a concerned look, but slowly receded into the hallway. Remus walked over to stand next to  Mcgonagall's desk. Mcgonagall looked up at Remus skeptically with an expression of both distaste and affection that only she could make.

     "Lupin, have I not made it clear that you are fully allowed to take a day off?" Remus opened his mouth to respond but Mcgonagall held up a hand and kept speaking, " You can barely stay awake and rest would do you a great deal of good. I assure you that Potter will survive the day without you answering questions for him. " She paused, her eyes betraying a sliver of sympathy, "I know that you must in pain." 

     "Proffesor," Remus began, trying to sound firm, "I'm fine, really. I just want things to be normal as soon as possible." She looked at him with disbelief.

     "Its, its really not that bad" he said, but from the tone of his voice, it was evident that even he didn't believe what he was saying in the slightest. Mcgonagall, knowing that she would not convince him or sway his opinions in any way, sighed and said

    "Very well, Lupin. You may go." Remus nodded at her, mustering up a weak smile as he walked out of the room. No matter what anyone said, Remus knew that he would never stay in the hospital wing longer than absolutely necessary. If he just lied there, alone, with nothing to do and no one to distract him, it would be too easy for his thoughts to drift back to his transformation and that was something he just couldn't handle. Falling asleep in class, limping through the hallways, wincing when people bump into his bruised muscles; these things, he could deal with. Being alone with his thoughts and memories though, was agony. He didn't need rest, he needed distraction. Most of all though, he needed his friends and the more time he spent away, the more suspicious they would be and eventually they would want answers. Answers that Remus would never be able to give because if Remus knew anything, it was that if they ever knew about him, they would leave, and he would be more broken than ever before. 


	4. Chapter 4

Almost everyone had gone to bed, leaving the Gryffindor common room empty except for Remus who sat in one of the large, ornate armchairs facing the crackling fire, Sirius who was sprawled on the couch behind him, reading the daily prophet, and James and Peter who sat on the floor opposite each other, engrossed in a game of wizards chess. Remus was in the middle of responding to a letter that he had received from his parents during dinner earlier that day. He didn’t know what to say to them, or why they always had to ask the same questions. Remus had enough worries, he didn't need to add theirs to the pile. But, he knew he had to respond politely and above all, normally. Otherwise, Remus shuddered to think what they might do. Was it beyond them to show up at the foot of his bed one morning and haul him away forever, no questions asked? Sadly, he wasn't sure. A frustrated groan from James pulled Remus out of his thoughts. Remus leaned around the back of the armchair to see James fumbling to find a move that wouldn’t result in Peter’s victory. He couldn’t find one. Relax, said a voice in Remus’ head, they can wait a day or two, you're just being paranoid. 

“After Peter wins, it’s my turn to beat you.” Remus said, smirking at James

“Ah, I haven’t lost yet” James replied, rubbing his hands together. Peter looked up at him with quiet skepticism as sirius chuckled and folded the paper on his lap to watch the imminent defeat. 

“You can’t just sit there all night, make a move!” Sirius exclaimed.

“Alright, alright calm down! Fine, Knight to E4,” James huffed. Remus and Sirius both laughed, shaking their heads at James, who was yet to realize his mistake. James looked confusedly at Sirius and Remus, receiving no help. He then shifted his now concerned gaze to Peter who just smiled pleasantly at him and said,

“Checkmate.” James, for all his strengths was just horrendous at wizards chess. In fact, he was yet to win a game. Of course, he did claim that he had beaten Frank Longbottom when, conveniently, no one else was around. This was still hotly disputed, but no one really believed him, except Peter who despite having a front row seat to many displays of James’ less than pitiful wizards chess skills, still trusted James’ every word.   
James hung his head in defeat as Peter, without gloating, except for the proud smile he flashed Remus as he passed by, went to go sit in one of the other armchairs. Remus plopped down across from James and began resetting the board to play another game. 

“I think you might really have a chance this time.” Remus said, glancing up at his friend 

“Really?” James said defeatedly 

“Not at all.” Remus responded smugly, raising his eyebrows at James.

“I’ll let you have first move.” Remus offered. James narrowed his eyes at his opponent but began resetting his pieces. 

Sirius sat up on the couch, lazily brushing off numerous chocolate frog wrappers on to the floor. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned before pulling himself to his feet. He sauntered over to the fireplace and began stoking the dying flames. He was bored. James and Remus played chess so slowly, with so much thinking in between each move that when they played, the combat between the pieces was so few and far between, that watching them play hardly entertained him. He was stretching his neck when he noticed an envelope addressed to Remus, sticking out from under a stack of papers on the chair Remus had previously been sitting in. Sirius knew hardly anything about Remus’ family so this piqued his interest. He grabbed the letter and saw that it was from Remus’ mother. He opened his mouth to loudly tease Remus for getting a letter from his mummy, when he accidentally read the first line. 

“Remus, Professor McGonagall’s monthly letter arrived and I have to say it is a bit concerning.” Letters from McGonagall? Sirius thought. Sirius knew it was wrong to continue reading but he hardly knew anything about Remus’ life outside of Hogwarts and he couldn't fathom why McGonagall would write monthly letters. His curiosity frequently overshadowed his moral judgement so he quickly skimmed the next few lines. 

“She said that you are getting louder and louder and that various students have even reported hearing strange noises during your problem. This is not acceptable. Think about the trouble this could cause me and your father if your problem became public. Our reputations would be absolutely ruined.” At this point in the letter, Sirius was absolutely lost as to what they were talking about and shocked by the secrecy and strangeness of it all. He did know though, that he had to stop reading. He put the letter back where he found it and looked over at Remus in a new light. It occurred to Sirius that perhaps, he wasn't the only one who preferred Hogwarts over his home and his friends over his family. After reading that letter, he was pretty sure that Remus was right there with him. He was also sure that Remus was hiding something and even though he knew it was probably wrong, he couldn't resist. He decided right there, that he was going to figure out what exactly Remus’ problem was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long wait! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

The Gryffindor boy’s dormitory was quiet except for soft snores, the rustling of blankets, and a frustrated sigh from Sirius. He laid in his four poster bed, wide awake, staring at the canopy above him. In his head, he kept repeating what Remus’ letter had said. No matter how many times he went through it, he couldn’t extract any more information, but Sirius refused to accept the only conclusion that he could come to. 

He chewed on his fingernail for a moment before slipping his pillow out from under his head and launching it at James, who was sound asleep in the bed next to him. The pillow hit it’s mark and James’ head snapped up, leaving a puddle of drool behind. 

“Oi! What the hell was that?” James whispered accusingly at Sirius. Sirius just looked at him, clenching his jaw for a moment. 

“Do you,” he hesitated, chewing on his lip, “do you think Remus is okay?” 

“Remus? What about the person who you woke up at bloody 3 o’clock in the morning?”

“James!” He breathed out with more urgency. “I’m serious. Do you think he’s okay? Like, _really_ okay?” At hearing the worry in his friend’s voice, James reached over to put his glasses on. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean his illness!” James’ eyebrows creased together. “What if he isn’t as okay as he says he is?” Sirius took a deep breath. “What if he’s dying?” James’ expression softened. 

“Honestly Sirius, you sound like Peter-“

“Well what if Peter is right? Think about it, you know Remus as well as I do and if he was dying, wouldn’t it be just like him to not tell anyone?” James sighed.

“I mean, I guess. But Sirius, where are you even getting this from?” Sirius looked down, struggling as to whether or not he should tell James about the letter. He wasn’t getting anywhere alone, he needed James. If Remus was dying, then he certainly wouldn’t tell them and the only way that they could help him, was if they figured out what was actually wrong. If saving him meant going behind his back, then so be it. 

“I accidentally read Remus’ letter from his parents.” Sirius mumbled as he slowly made eye contact with James.

“Sirius? How do you accidentally read-“

“It doesn’t matter okay. Remus is in trouble. He needs us. Even though he won’t say anything.” 

“What did it actually say then?”

“His parents get monthly letters from Mcgonagall. They were angry that Remus would ruin their reputation or something because Mcgonagall said his “problem” was getting louder.” James looked over his shoulder at Remus who was curled up in a ball, fast asleep. Concern passed over his face before he turned back to face Sirius. 

“When she says “problem,” she means his illness right?”

“I don’t know what else she could mean.” Sirius replied. 

“Why would they be getting monthly letters from Mcgonagall? That makes no sense.” 

“See, that’s what I’m saying! The only reason I could think of is that he could die and Mcgonagall is keeping them updated.” 

“Look um,” James sighed. He squeezed his eyes closed and ran a hand over them. “We don’t know that for sure.” 

“Can you think of any other reason then?” Sirius snapped. 

“Sh!” James whispered vigorously, gesturing at Sirius to calm down. “Why would an illness ruin his parent’s reputation?” He looked a t Sirius expectantly, but he just shrugged so James continued speaking. “What kind of an illness makes someone make a lot of noise, huh? We don’t know anything so let’s not jump to the worst conclusion okay?” Sirius stared pointedly at James for a minute. 

“Fine. But what do we do? We have to do something. There has to be a way to figure out what’s wrong with him.” 

“There’s nothing we can do right now, in the middle of the night.” Sirius rolled his eyes and James tilted his head at him in response. “We’ll go to the library tomorrow, okay? We’ll try to do some research. Maybe, we can stumble across something useful.” 

“I guess.” Sirius muttered. James tossed Sirius’ pillow back to him and then laid back down on his own. 

“Man, us in the library. People will think we’re ill.” James sighed. The corner of Sirius’ mouth quirked up then, he rolled over to face the opposite wall. James peered over at Remus’ small frame hunched beneath the blankets. Remus suddenly twitched and let out a small groan, rolling onto his back. James quickly switched his gaze to the canopy draped around him and tried to fall asleep. _Remus would be okay,_ he told himself _. And if he wasn’t, then he would find a way to make him be okay because the four of them stuck together. No matter what._

 

The next morning, light filtered through the windows to illuminate Remus’ sleeping face. He woke up to a scuffling sound coming from the bed next to him. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he rolled onto his back before raising himself into a sitting position. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned, wincing as his scratches and bruises were stretched as well. He turned his head toward the scuffling to discover Peter trying to briskly get dressed. He stumbled and almost completely careened over as he struggled to balance on one leg while putting his shoe on. 

“What’s got you in such a rush?” Peter jumped in surprise when he heard Remus’ voice, causing him to drop his other shoe.

“Blimey, you scared me!” 

“You are aware that it’s Saturday aren’t you?” Remus said, his voice rough with sleep.

“Huh?” Peter looked up from tying his shoe distractedly, “Yeah, of course why?” 

“You’re awake before me, which happens exactly never.” 

“Oh, I guess. You know, James and Sirius are awake too. They were leaving when I got up.” Remus scoffed at this. 

“Sure, and Mcgonagall is throwing a dance party in her-“ He stopped talking when he looked over to see their vacated beds. “Are they under the Imperius curse? I have never seen Sirius out of bed before 11:00 on a weekend.” Peter was now shrugging on his robe that was slightly short and rather too tight. 

“I dunno, they said they had some stuff to do.” _What on earth,_ Remus thought. _What was so important that they got out of bed before 8:30?_ He assured himself that they were probably busying themselves with some prank or, sneaking around when most of the school was asleep.  Although, there was still a nagging thought in the back of his head that wondered why they didn’t wake him up to go as well. 

Peter stopped by the end of Remus’ bed. 

“Well I’m going to go catch up with them, but I can wait for you if you like?” Remus tossed his blanket off and swung his legs over the side, his feet meeting the cold floor.

“Yeah sure, I’ll be ready in a moment.” Peter smiled and went to go sit on the edge of his bed to wait, his foot tapping out a quick rhythm against the ground. 

Once Remus was dressed, they walked out of their dormitory, and down the stairs to the common room. There were a few people meandering around but, for the most part, it was empty. Remus crawled through the hole that led to the rest of the castle and Peter followed clumsily behind him. When they were both on the other side Peter asked,

“Where do you reckon they are?” 

“Let’s check the great hall first, that’ll be a lot more pleasant than checking to see if they're trying to break into the Slytherin common room again.” Peter nodded. “I’m starved anyway” 

“Me too.” Peter replied as they started to make their way to the great hall.

“Besides, they know they could never break in there without me.” Remus smiled at Peter and they both began to laugh.

“You did get very close last time.” Peter remarked. Remus sighed nostalgically, before a serious expression erased his smile. 

“You know what, their probably in the library getting an early start on their homework.” Peter looked up and met Remus’ somber expression for just a moment before they both broke out into laughter once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the first update in a really long time! I'm sorry! I'm going to try to update more regularly. I'm hoping to put up a new chapter every week!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please let me know! If you didn't like it, please let me know why! This is one of my first fanfictions so it would mean a lot!!


End file.
